Sin olvidar aún es posible superar
by M.E. Nightteare
Summary: Luego de perder a alguien a quien aprecias... ¿Es posible superar? A lo que voy, es que todo es posible, sobre todo si hay dos personas que se encargarán de ello, los cuales sintieron lo mismo... Reviews bienvenidos, Bass OCC x Chaud
1. Triste adiós

_Pues aquí está mi primer Fic de **Rockman Exe**, la verdad creo que este se localiza trás terminar la Saga de Stream, unos datos: **Bass + OCC x Chaud** (XD). Bien... pero no créan que el OCC tiene algo con Bass, o el con ella, o como sea ... mejor lo leen y me dicen nnU_

_Sayonara_

_

* * *

****__Sin Olvidar Aún es posible Superar._

_Cáp. 1** "Triste Adiós"**_

Nos encontramos en la final de este Torneo, aquí en los Estados Unidos –dice uno de los comentaristas. Se escucha al público gritar-

Así es, y créeme… esto será genial –responde el otro-

Aquí tenemos a los dos finalistas: Edward y su NetNavi Necroman, algo sobre ellos… estos dos tienen una muy buena habilidad con esto de las NetBattles, pero a la vez, no podemos decir lo mismo de su reputación… Recordemos que el pertenece a una de esas organizaciones que solo quieren destruir la Net con sus maléficos virus, pero esta vez nos asegura que jugará limpiamente

Y también esta Misao y su gran compañera Gamma, que podemos decir de ellas, primero, ellas no pertenecen a los Estados Unidos, claro que no. Ambas vienen de Japón, solo que por el trabajo de sus padres tuvo que mudarse, y de verdad nos alegra tenerte con nosotros. Pero bueno, estas dos amigas se dedican a la protección y eliminación de todo lo que sea dañino a la Net, como lo es la organización de Ed. ¿No te molesta que te diga Ed, no? Que mas podemos decir de esta final…

Veamos, les diremos que todo esto ha sido organizado y patrocinado por "Chip Store V0.2: Si deseas mas poder ven aquí a ver"

Basta de patrocinios, vamos a lo que hemos venido, una NetBattle…

**-**

¿Ya estaba bueno, no? –Edward dijo en un tono… no muy amable-

Me parece bien que comencemos… -agrega Misao-

¡Conexión, Necroman… Poder!

Conexión Gamma Poder

Jajaja… Esto será fácil… ¡Skull Staff Battle Chip in Download! –Necroman obtiene un Báculo con una calavera-

¿Solo tienes eso?... Un chip del nivel 3... Veamos esto Thunder Halberd Battle Chip in Download –esta vez en la mano de Gamma aparece una Alabarda cubierta por choques de electricidad-

¿Q-que clase de chip es ese? –algo extrañada se notó la voz de Edward-

Uno de mi propia invención¡Gamma, ve por el!...

Aquí voy… prepárate –agrega Gamma-

**-**

Vaya… las cosas aquí se comienzan a poner candentes, no sabía que los Battle Chip podían ser creados –habla la comentarista-

Si a mi también me sorprendió bastante… ¡pero sigamos viendo esta batalla!

**-**

¿Y bien? Descuida, eso no es todo lo que tengo por mostrarte –Misao agrega con seguridad-

¡Nosotros tampoco! –asegura Necroman-

Esto acabará pronto… Thunder Tower –atacó Gamma-

¡Necroman¡Barrier Battle Chip in Download!

Gracias Edward...

¡No te confíes!

Vamos con un chip de bajo nivel, uno de esos que están al tuyo. Cyber Sword Battle Chip in Download

Da gracias a Misao, que es considerada

Necroman, atácala… "Jajaja… solo unos minutos mas, no perderemos… mi plan será un éxito, Necroman dará un ataque directo a la chica, y como son tan buenas amigas, de seguro su Navi se interpondrá en el ataque, quedando suprimida… después de todo… aquel ataque viene con un regalo… un virus, Disfrútalo"

Basta de pensamientos, es hora de terminar esto Guardian Halberd Battle Chip in Download

"Solo un poco mas…"

**-**

¿Y bien… crees que esto acabe ahora? –pregunta nuevamente otro de los comentaristas-

La verdad es que no lo se… pero todo se ve para Misao aunque no podemos confiarnos… todo puede dar un golpe repentino, no se sabe

Tienes razón, sigamos observando

**-**

Ahora si… ¡Necroman… Skull Explosion Battle Chip in Download!

¿Eh?

Y esto de regalo. Jajaja… Add Virus Complement Chip Download –Necroman prepara un explosión, y al unirla con el virus se siente la energía de descarga… finalmente el Navi lanza todo esto, pero lo extraño es… que no se dirige a Gamma… si no que a Misao-

Jajaja… recibe esto… -rió Necroman-

¡Misao!

… -los reflejos de Misao hacen que esta solo cubra su rostro con ambos brazos, sosteniendo su P.E.T en la mano. Se escucha el sonido de la explosión lo cual da a entender que se ha impactado contra algo-

Lo lamento Misao, por no ganar… -Gamma esta en flotando en posición vertical. Esta cierra sus ojos-

NetNavi Suprimido –informa el P.E.T de la chica-

No… ¡Nooo…! –los ojos de Misao se inundan de lágrimas… y su P.E.T cae al piso. Esta solo sube a la plataforma buscando los restos de su compañera- Gamma por favor, no me dejes por favor

**-**

Vaya… esto ha sido duro, pensamos que no haría trampa… veamos que dice el Réferi

**-**

Y el ganador… y nuevo campeón es ¡Edward y un NetNavi Necroman!

Eso estaba claro desde el principio

NetNavi Login Out –indica su P.E.T seguido de gritos y ovaciones del público-

**-**

Esa noche Misao estuvo muy deprimida hasta que su padre pregunta:

Misao, hija ¿Qué sucede?

Padre… quiero volver a Japón, Gamma ha sido suprimida, regresaré a la Escuela, por favor apóyame…

Pero Misao… no puedes regresar sola¿Además donde te quedarás, y como es eso de que tu Navi ha sido suprimido?

Me quedaré en nuestra antigua casa, y en el torneo de hoy, usaron una explosión mas un virus, causo mucho daño, iba hacia a mi pero Gamma se interpuso –esta comienza a llorar- Por favor déjame ir… prometo que estaré bien

Lo conversaré con tu madre, y lo siento mucho por Gamma, debes buscar otro Navi, no dejes de jugar, ahora ve a dormir, descansa… veré que puedo hacer

Gracias… -subió a su habitación-

* * *

_Fin del primer capítulo... ufff... y bien que opinan... espero que les haya gustado, como a mi me gusta... a este fic lo quiero mucho, aunque aún no lo termino pero eso no importa porqué lo acabaré de cualquien manera nn, adiós_

**Nightteare.-**


	2. Una desición

_Bien, aquí estamos con el segundo capítulo, las cosas se ponen interesantes... bueno no les quito la emoción y aquí los dejo o.o!_

_Sayonara

* * *

__Cáp. 2 **"Una decisión"**_

A la mañana siguiente…

Hija, despierta…

¿Eh?... Mamá…

Tu padre me contó todo… y lo lamento, pero hablando de lo que quieres hacer, bien te diré, en este momento ambos estamos muy ocupados en la compañía, tenemos que crear mas Chips y P.E.T's… ya sabes para Takani's Net Company, el mismo que va en tu apellido, si no fuera por el trabajo te acompañaríamos a Japón, pero esta vez irás sola¿Te parece?

Claro… muchas gracias –esta abrazó a su madre-

Bien, bueno ya está todo listo, aquí está tu pasaje para el avión, lo hemos sacado para las 21 PM de hoy, para que tengas tiempo de ordenar tus cosas… aquí esta nuestra firma para que puedas entrar a cualquier colegio¡Ah! Y esto… el nuevo modelo de P.E.T y tres Chips… los ha hecho tu padre y dijo, que encontrarás la manera de usarlos, supongo que ahora debo decir adiós, cuídate mucho, ahora debo ir al trabajo, llámanos cuando llegues ¿Si?

Por supuesto, dale las gracias a Papá…

Si… adiós hija, nos veremos pronto –su madre sale de la habitación-

Será mejor comenzar a ordenar…

Ese día transcurrió como todos los demás… quizás un poco mas rápido, a las 19 PM ya tenía todo, en dos horas regresaría a su país, no se sentía nerviosa, al contrario, sentía mucha emoción, aún le quedaban dos horas, pero mas bien tenía una hora y media libre, ya que sería mejor llegar unos 30 minutos antes de despegar… había empacado la mayoría de su ropa, compraría mas allá… después guardó su computadora portátil, como ya no tenía mas NetBattles que jugar, pensó que podía comenzar a escribir alguna historia, algo que también le apasionaba, de todas maneras la utilizaría bastante para la escuela, cosas como trabajos e investigaciones a través de la Net, en una mochila aparte guardó su antiguo P.E.T, aquel de color negro… aunque estuviese vacío no quería alejarse de el… también metió en ella todo sus Chips, tenía tantos… unos 30 o 40 a lo menos, quién sabe, inclusive podría tener mas…algunos eran de su propia creación y con algo de ayuda por parte de su padre. Al igual que sus antiguas cosas, introdujo en la pequeña mochila su nuevo P.E.T, del mismo color del anterior aunque este se veía mas compacto, después tendría tiempo de analizarlo, seguido de este tres Chips de los cuales no estaría segura de utilizarlos en el futuro, quién sabe las jugadas que la vida da. Guardó algunos caramelos y su teléfono celular, claro además, algo de dinero por cualquier cosa… finalmente había llegado la hora de marcharse…

Observó por última vez la gran mansión en la que vivió la mayor parte de su vida, bueno quién sabe si sería la última… y se dirigió al aeropuerto… dieron las 21 PM y el avión dio su rumbo a Japón. Mientras viajaba solo durmió… recordó todo lo que había vivido con Gamma… como cuando intentó materializarla, aunque falló, su padre prometió hacer ese pequeño anhelo realidad… pero el tiempo paso y no se cumplió. A la mañana siguiente, ya se encontraba a pocos minutos de llegar a su destino. AL bajar del avión hubo un revuelto de gente, con suerte logró salir de ahí, tomo un taxi para que la llevara a su antiguo hogar, mientras que en el transcurso a esta, pudo observar lugares que recordaba, el parque, el cual quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la escuela a la cual tenía pensado asistir.

Muchas gracias –dijo mientras le pagaba al chofer quien la había traído-

No hay de que –agregó marchándose-

Su casa estaba tal como la había visto antes de partir a los Estados Unidos, eso se debía a que los antiguos mayordomos habían quedado a cargo, aún así ella ahora se había vuelto la dueña, y estarían bajo sus órdenes. Claro que ella no era de ese tipo de personas que se dejan servir, prefería ser un poco mas independiente aunque un poco de ayuda no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Mansión de la Familia Takani¿En que puedo servirle? –preguntó uno de los sirvientes a través del citófono después de que Misao llamó a través de este-

¿Podrían abrirme? Soy yo, Misao… Misao Takani, he regresado de USA –de inmediato las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a un gran jardín, donde en su niñez corría bajo los árboles-

Bienvenida Señorita, ya son varios años, pero como ve, la casa sigue como antes… ¿Quiere comer algo?

No… gracias, por el momento solo… quiero descansar un poco, aunque en el viaje me lo dormí por completo, pero aún así, estoy agotada –bostezaba de vez en cuando-

Claro que sí, permítame las maletas, acompáñeme… -una de las señoras que trabajaba ahí se ofreció a llevarla, subieron las escaleras¿Puedo preguntar a que se debe esta visita?

Pues, primero que nada no es una visita, tenía pensado quedarme un largo tiempo, pues quiero terminar mis estudios, espero que mi presencia no les moleste…

Al contrario, no se preocupe, nos alegra tenerla aquí, bien aquí esta su habitación… justo como la dejó antes de salir, todo está limpio, yo misma me encargaba de limpiarla todos los día¿Quiere que guarde sus cosas en las gavetas?

Muchas gracias, pero preferiría hacerlo yo misma…

Por su puesto, ahora la dejo, a lo que despierte tendrá algo delicioso para comer, que descanse –finalizó cerrando la puerta-

Si… todo estaba como lo había dejado, su cama… al lado de esta un escritorio, completamente vacío, que pronto se llenaría. Un gran ropero… una lámpara de pie, y otra en el techo… ella abrió la cama y cerró las cortinas, no le dio tiempo para desvestirse ya que solo pudo desplomarse sobre el cómodo colchón.

Después de una hora finalmente despertó y como había dicho la sirviente… algo delicioso había sido preparado. Ya había almorzado y ahora la parte pesada… ordenar, volvió a subir a su habitación. Desempacó todo su ropa… por suerte no la había traído toda… ya que no hubiese terminado nunca. Luego de clasificarla-pues estaba toda revuelta- comenzó a guardarla. Solo con hacer eso tardó dos horas… ya que se asomaba a ver por la ventana cada diez minutos, estaba feliz después de todo. Sacó su pequeña computadora y la colocó sobre el escritorio y la conectó al enchufe para que esta pudiese cargarse… acto seguido sacó su "colección de chips". La mayoría del nivel 5, o también llamados chips aros, o quien sabe, los puso al lado de la computadora en hilera dentro de una caja transparente. Retiró los dos P.E.T y los metió en uno de los cajones de el escritorio… también colocó lápices y herramientas, las que generalmente utilizaba, un pequeño bloc de apuntes sobre el mueble donde se sentaría la mayor parte del día, es decir donde estaba la computadora… mas allá llenó una repisa completa de libros, los cuales ya se había leído por completo… lo último que encontró en la mochila que llevó a su lado en el viaje fueron los tres chips que le entregó su padre, sin darles mucha importancia, solo leyó en nombre "Capture Chip", "Liberate Chip" el último no tenía nombre, pero ya vería de que se trataba, los dejo sobre la caja en la que tenía los demás.

Aún era temprano, tomó la firma de sus padres y salió en busca de su nuevo colegio. Caminó varias cuadras, no se apresuraba, ya se acercaba cada vez mas… y dio con el parque, aún en el se encontraban algunos niños pequeños que se correteaban entre sí… al parecer uno se divierte mucho mas cuando se es niño… cruzó la calle y siguió su camino… finalmente llegó al dichoso instituto… entró y espero a que el director de desocupara, llegó su turno.

Buenas tardes

Buenas tardes señor –en forma de respeto se inclinó un poco- Venía a inscribirme a esta escuela, llegué hoy desde los Estados Unidos a completar mis estudios

Claro, no hay problemas, pero necesito la autorización de tus padres.

Ah… no hay problema, ellos no están aquí debido al trabajo pero me han dejado con la firma de ambos –se la entregó- Ahí dice que están de acuerdo con la decisión que tome, y aquí están las calificaciones de años anteriores…

Bueno, como has venido desde tan lejos podemos darte una oportunidad, solo completa las formas que te pasarán en la oficina del lado, luego de que hagas eso, te mostrarán la sala que tomarás, buena suerte.

Muchas gracias señor, con su permiso –se retiró a completar aquel formulario y fue llevada al salón 1-A, ya tenía 15 años… y comenzaba 1ero de secundaria, ahora si estaba nerviosa… el primer día de clases siempre la aterraba. Solo esperaba a que todo saliera bien-

Compró algunos materiales… y dio una vuelta por la ciudad… caminando por ahí se encontró con un gran edificio… "Blaze Quest" por unos momentos recordó "Takani's Company"… Se quedó observando la gran construcción… realmente era grande, no obstante ¿Sería mas grande que la de su familia? Vaciló unos momentos. Las puertas de la compañía se abrieron y dos personas salieron de ellas, un muchacho y una chica, Misao seguía observando. La joven pareja iba de la mano, se veían felices.

Te lo digo Anetta, Ayano Tech no tardará en quebrar –expresó el muchacho-

Ayano Tech… ¿Qué era eso? Misao volvió a leer "Blaze Quest"… en la placa sobre la puerta, pestañeó una vez y volvió la mirada al frente, sus grandes ojos de color fuego se toparon con unos con el color del hielo, aquel muchacho pestañeó de igual modo y al abrir los ojos ya no se encontraba ahí, la buscó con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

¿Chaud estás bien, que ocurre? –le preguntó esa tal Anetta-

Claro que estoy bien, vayámonos… -respondió este-

Sin entender que fue eso Misao decidió regresar a su casa, algo le decía que aquel muchacho le era familiar… un extraño presentimiento. En fin, ya se encontraba en su habitación, había comenzado a descargar un programa, por lo cual dejó la computadora encendida toda la noche, mientras ella dormía esperando a que llegara el primer día de clases, aún con la duda de saber que era "Ayano Tech" y quien era aquel muchacho de profundos ojos azules.

* * *

_Gomen si mis capítulos son muy largos, es que me emocionó ecribiendo y no puedo parar, por lo general un cap. son tres hojas en el word... pero espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, nos vemos, adiós_

**Nightteare.-**


	3. Día de Clases

_Cáp. 3 **"Día de Clases"**_

Como es de costumbre para algunos, se había quedado dormida, después de todo ya no estaba Gamma para despertarla, se vistió lo mas rápido posible y bajo las escaleras corriendo, llevaba aquel bolso que traía en el avión, metió la libreta de apuntes, uno de la cantidad de lápices que tenía y el extraño chip que le había entregado su madre, aquel que no tenía nombre… llevó la libreta ya que su computadora aún no terminaba de completar la descarga, lo anotaría todo. No tomó desayuno y corrió para llegar a tiempo. Se quedó observando desde afuera hasta que todos entraron.

-¿Piensas entrar o no? –le preguntó el portero, quien se disponía a cerrar las puertas-

-Ah, si… disculpe –entró apresuradamente-

Ya estaba frente al salón, dudaba en entrar, pero la puerta se abrió de pronto.

-Tu debes ser la alumna nueva, yo soy la Señorita Mary, tu profesora, anda pasa. Muchachos, como les había dicho, hoy tendríamos una alumna nueva. Salúdenla.

-No, no es necesario, no se preocupe… Yo soy Misao, mucho gusto.

-¡Ah! Ella tiene el sweater que me quiero comprar, ¿Como lo consiguió, si cuesta demasiado? –una niña de cabellos rubios le comentó a su compañera de asiento, una chica al parecer mas alta, con cabellos magenta y ojos café-

-Toma asiento, donde preferirías sentarte, aquí cerca de la pizarra o preferirías al fondo –pregunta la profesora-

-En el fondo si no es mucha molestia –Misao caminó tímidamente hasta el final seguida de varias miradas-

-¡Por cierto! ¿De donde vienes, si no te molesta contarnos? –acotó nuevamente la Srta. Mary-

-De los Estados Unidos, pero soy originaria de aquí –contestó tomando asiento-

-Vaya… eso si que es lejos de aquí… -un chico de cabello café y una banda en la frente dijo para casi toda la clase-

Pasaron las horas… y la mayor parte de materia ya la sabía, por lo cual no anotó mucho, solo algunos párrafos dictados dentro de la clase. Ésta terminó finalmente y un revuelto de alumnos se formó en la entrada principal. Misao salió a paso lento como de costumbre…

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a hablar con la chica nueva? –preguntó la joven de cabellos magenta-

-Si yo quiero conocerla, vamos… -corrieron a encontrarla- Oye espera…

-¿Uh?

-Queríamos presentarnos… ya que durante la clase parecías algo nerviosa. Yo soy Maylu –dijo la del cabello rosado-

-Mi nombre es Yai –esta vez fue la de gran cabeza y rubios cabellos-

-Soy Dex

-Yo Tori

-Y yo soy Lan, Lan Hikari, gusto en conocerte

-El gusto es mío… soy Takani, Misao Takani…

-Vaya tienes el mismo apellido que poseía una compañía que estuvo hace mucho aquí… apropósito ¿Juegas NetBattles?

-E-eh… no…

-Vaya que lástima, aquí la mayoría posee un NetNavi, ¿A ti no te gustaría tener uno? –preguntó Maylu-

-La verdad no, pero gracias… ¿Puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro por qué no –respondió Dex-

-Podrían decirme ¿Que es… Ayano Tech?

-¡Que! Pero ese es el nombre de la compañía de mi padre, ¿Por qué preguntas? –agregó un poco alterada Yai-

-Escuche de ella en una parte, y como no supe que era, sentí curiosidad por saber, y ¿A que se dedican en tu compañía?

-Aquí creamos redes de juegos y todo lo que tenga que ver con las NetBattles.

-¡Lan, que no se te olvide hoy tenemos una batalla contra Protoman! –habló el NetNavi del muchacho-

-¡Es verdad, no me acordaba, hoy nos enfrentaríamos con Chaud, no puede ser…!

-Ay Lan, a ti todo se te olvida… -lo regañó Maylu-

-Bueno, mejor los dejo… debo regresar a casa…

-Si, bueno nos vemos mañana… -solo la vieron alejarse-

-Lan debes ganarle al engreído de Chaud, yo me encargaré de la tonta de Anetta, como se atreve a ponerse en… mi… camino… ¡No!

-¿Ahora que Yai…? -preguntó Lan-

-Olvide preguntarle a la nueva esa de donde demonios sacó ese sweater… -los demás cayeron estilo anime-

El grupo se encaminó a la batalla, mientras que Misao regresaba a su casa. Así que la compañía de su padre no era la única, Ayano Tech también se encontraba en el negocio. Se detuvo unos momentos en aquel pequeño parque, se sentó en uno de los columpios, y se volvía a preguntar quien era ese chico… recordó como sus ojos se encontraron, fue todo tan extraño. Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Disculpa, ¿Está ocupado el columpio de tu lado? –era una chica, se veía de su misma edad-

-Claro que no, puedes tomarlo –respondió levantando el rostro con una sonrisa-

-Gracias… -la chica se sentó, y observó a Misao por unos instantes- ¿De casualidad, tu nombre es Misao?

-E-eh… si, ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Me conoces?

-Lo supe al ver tus ojos, ¿No me recuerdas? Soy yo… Yuri

-"Yuri… nuevamente siento algo familiar en ella…" ¿Tu eres… Yuri, la Yuri con quien jugaba de niña?

-Así es… no supe nada de ti desde que te mudaste… a los… -no terminó la frase, puesto que Misao se había tirado a abrazarla-

-Por fin alguien quien conozco, lamento mucho haberte dejado en ese entonces, créeme no quería irme, pero mis padres…

-Descuida… ¿Y cuando regresaste y por qué motivo? –preguntó Yuri nuevamente-

-Regresé ayer… y quería terminar mis estudios, por cierto… ¿A que colegio asistes?

-Pues, en el que se encuentra a unas cuadras de aquí, veras, es el mas cerca de casa, jejeje… y estoy en el salón 1-A, es decir 1ero de secundaria…

-Yo comencé hoy mi primer día, pero fue extraño, por qué asisto al mismo salón y no te vi…

-Ah eso fue por qué hoy no fui a clases, de seguro mañana nos vemos, ¿No?... solo espero a que no hayan dado algún deber…

-Para nada…

Ambas continuaron hablando de todo lo que hicieron en esos años, mientras que Lan y los demás esperaban a Chaud.

-Lo sabía, ese engreído se acobardó y no vino, ya van 5 minutos de retraso… -gruñó molesta Yai-

-Calma Yai son solo 5 minutos, no es para tanto… -le siguió Maylu- ¿Por cierto Lan que tanto estás haciendo?

-Estoy viendo que Chips utilizaré… quizás ejecute el Program Advanced, para eso necesitaré Long Sword, White Sword y Cyber Sword… sacaré unos cuantos Mini Bummers, y…

-¿Y que opinan de Misao? A mi me parece una buena persona –dijo Maylu sin prestarle atención a la selección de Lan-

-Pues a pesar de tener "mi" sweater, me cae bien, a lo menos no es como la idiota de Anetta, ¡Ah! Tan solo su nombre me hace subir los humos a la cabeza, no la soporto… -respondió Yai-

-Deja de gruñir o necesitarás un baño lo antes posible… -dijo un muchacho tras ella-

-Chaud, listo para perder… -aseguró Lan-

-Lamento el retraso pero fui a dejar a Anetta a su casa, comencemos con esto de una vez ¿Quieres? ¡Conexión Protoman Poder!

-Grrr… Otra vez su nombre –comenzó nuevamente Yai-

-¡Conexión, Megaman Poder!

-Prepárate niño… -amenazó Protoman-

-Ni lo sueñes… -se defendió Megaman- ¡Lan! El Program Advanced

-¡Si! ¡Cyber Sword, White Sword, Long Sword... Download! –todo marchó bien, Protoman le siguió con la misma técnica-

Una explosión… todo se cubrió de humo.

-Jaja… si gané –festejaba Lan después de derrotar a su oponente-

-Has mejorado Lan… pero aún te falta mucho, imagínate que apareciera una nueva amenaza como lo fue Bass… no podemos confiarnos, debemos estar alerta ya que la Net comenzó a sufrir algunos desvíos hace poco, podría ser una nueva versión de Virus Beast o algo peor…

-Si, tienes razón, la lucha contra Bass fue dura, que volviese nuevamente sería muy mala suerte, de todas maneras es bueno que ahora ambos podamos ejecutar el Program Advanced sin problemas, pero igual te gané limpiamente, jaja

-Apropósito… mañana pasaré por tu escuela –agregó el muchacho-

-¿Y eso, por qué? ¿Acaso piensas inscribirte en ella?

-Estás loco, solo buscaré unos archivos que serán útiles para Blaze Quest, aprovechando que estoy ahí te esperaré a ver si volvemos a batallar, será mejor que comencemos a entrenar… nos vemos –finalizó para darse la vuelta y marcharse de ahí-

-Bien, Megaman, comenzaremos a entrenar muy duro, para dar una buena lucha contra cualquier cosa

-Así se habla Lan –respondió el Navi desde su P.E.T-


	4. Segundo Encuentro

Cáp. 4 "Segundo Encuentro"

Después de una larga charla con su amiga Yuri, finalmente Misao regresó a su hogar, ambas se verían nuevamente el día de mañana en clases. Misao también conoció el NetNavi de su amiga, Alpha… la cual había conseguido después de que Misao se había marchado, así tendría algo de compañía. Al fin el programa que había estado descargando terminó, no tardó en instalarlo… ahora podía navegar por la Net y estar informada de todo lo que sucedía en ella, terminó un pequeño informe y se fue a dormir.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, pero aún era temprano para ir al colegio, utilizando el tiempo que tenía de sobra, se baño y busco algo para ponerse, luego desayunó y estuvo un rato navegando. Hoy si podía llevar su computadora, ya faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que tocaran. Salió hacia la escuela con un paso normal, en la entrada se encontró con Yuri y se sentaron juntas. En el primer descanso Yuri la llevó a recorrer el colegio por completo, Yai y Maylu fueron también con ellas.

-Es verdad, hoy vendría Chaud, y comenzaríamos a entrenar –se acordó de pronto Maylu-

-Ese engreído…

-Ya debe estar por llegar, discúlpennos debemos ir con Lan, a la salida nos vemos, adiós –ambas se alejaron-

Justo a tiempo lograron recorrer la escuela, pues tocaron para entrar a los respectivos salones, como lo que estaban pasando ya lo sabía pregunto a la Señorita Mary si podía salir, esta accedió. Misao salió al patio y se sentó bajo uno de los árboles que ahí había, abrió la computadora y se conecto a la red, para terminarlo que había hecho en la mañana.

Se puso a investigar los virus y Reploids que están amenazando en este momento la Net, ya que una de las funciones que tenía el programa que había instaladazo era esa, scannear la Net. Antes no necesitaba de un programa, pues estaba Gamma, y en los Estados Unidos ambas eran Net Agentes, algo así como el gobierno, quien sabe. Pero hacían lo que les gustaba, proteger todo en relación a la Net. Llevaba unos cuantos minutos trabajando en eso, copiaba los virus que se encontraba, para luego diseñar una solución a ellos.

En la acera frente al colegio se detuvo una limosina negra. De ella bajó un muchacho con pantalones verdes y chaqueta roja. Cabellos blancos y negros, ojos con el color y la emoción del hielo. Misao no se percató de su llegada, pues ya se habían topado, aunque fueron pocos segundos. Chaud caminó por el pequeño camino de cemento que daba a la puerta de la escuela. Observó a su alrededor y la vio. Pero no se percató de que era la anterior, ya que su rostro estaba escondido tras la pantalla del PC. Solo unos cuantos cabellos azules sobresalían naturalmente. Chaud se dirigió hacia la oficina del superior. Este entregó los informes, como le había dicho a Lan. Después de eso, el muchacho de cabello bicolor tomo asiento en la escalera que daba paso a las puertas de la escuela. No sabía a que hora saldría Lan.

Por su parte Misao había rastreado una fuga de Reploids, utilizando un código logró reparar el espacio dañado, solo eso encontró. No obstante decidió quedarse a observar, y así comprobar que lo que había hecho trabajaba perfectamente. Chaud comenzaba a impacientarse. Cuanto rato más tendría que esperar. Volvió su mirada hacia la persona bajo el árbol, su única opción era preguntarle los horarios a ella, o el, no estaba seguro. Caminó hacia el árbol, se encontraba a escasos metros de aquella persona.

-Disculpa… -preguntó-

Misao alzó la vista en una rápida reacción, como la vez anterior el fuego y el hielo de sus ojos se encontraron, Chaud pestañeo temiendo que desapareciera como la última vez, pero al abrirlos aún continuaba ahí, con su expresión de desconcierto.

-¿Dime? –Misao también preguntó, Chaud no lograba articular la palabra- ¿Uh? –la chica torció un poco la cabeza-

-Ah, si… ¿P-puedes decirme cuanto falta para que salgan de clases? –Misao intentó no parecer sorprendida y miró el reloj de la computadora-

-Solo faltan 10 minutos –contestó-

-G-gracias… soy Blaze, Chaud Blaze –se presentó después de agradecer-

-"¿Blaze?... Blaze Quest" Yo soy Misao Takani, muchos gusto –volvió a lo suyo en la computadora-

-¿Te molesta si espero aquí? –Chaud se sonrojo-

-… -ella volvió a subir la vista, enseñando el rojo intenso de sus ojos- Para nada…

-¿No eres de acá, verdad? Es primera vez, es decir segunda que te veo…

-Te equivocas si soy de aquí, solo que he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Estados Unidos, y regresé hace poco.

-Solo 5 minutos mas Chaud –le informó Protoman desde la terminal, Misao lo observó-

-Está bien, el es Protoman, mi navi… ¿Debes tener uno también, no? –Chaud no sabía de que hablar, estaba nervioso, de alguna manera sus ojos se le hicieron conocidos de igual manera-

-Mucho gusto, y no, lamento defraudarte… pero no –cerró su computadora, y esta vez ella preguntó- Y… ¿Tienes alguna relación con Blaze Quest?

-Por supuesto que si… -recobró el valor y la fría mirada- Mi padre es dueño de la compañía, y yo me encargo de hacer los contactos con los proveedores y los clientes

-No lo tomes a mal, pero la arrogancia se nota en tu mirada, a lo que voy, es que no has tenido tiempo para realizar cosas que los demás jóvenes acostumbran hacer y que te gustaría realizar, al contrario de estar dirigiendo el negocio de tu padre… -finalmente tocan el timbre de salida, salen Lan, Yuri y los demás, mientras Chaud los observaba, Dex le hacía coscorrones al joven de los patines mientras este se reía a montones, Misao observó eso también y volvió su mirada al muchacho de ojos azules- Lo envidias, pues el es libre de hacer lo que le gusta, mientras tu estas atado a los negocios, y no disfrutas tu adolescencia, siempre con ese rostro serio, y ninguna expresión… –tomó su computadora y se levando, Protoman no interrumpió su conversación, pues pensó en lo que ella dijo, y probablemente tenía razón, muchas veces no entendía lo que Chaud sentía, el tampoco recibía ninguna muestra de apoyo o aprecio de su padre, desde aquel día…- Estoy en lo correcto, ¿No? Y eso que prácticamente no te conozco, bueno adiós… -Chaud estaba sin habla, con la mirada gacha, levantó el rostro con su típica mirada de ironía, la que acaban de describir como arrogante, la vio partir-

Chaud no actuaba como de costumbre... incluso perdió el encuentro con Lan, era acaso que ella… ¿Tenía razón? ¡No! ¿Qué sabía ella de el? ¿Quién era ella para decirle tal cosa? De seguro alguien insignificante, que no está a su altura en toda clase de situaciones. Anetta no se encontraba ahí. No podría hablarle, después de todo ella siempre estaba para escucharlo, esa noche no pudo dormir, ¿Por qué, por qué esas palabras seguían en su mente? ¿Se estaría volviendo loco, o más que eso… realmente ella tenía razón?


	5. ¿Un nuevo NetNavi?

Cáp. 5 "¿Un nuevo NetNavi?"

Mas o menos una semana después, los entrenamientos continuaban, ahora habían anunciado un nuevo Campeonato Gran Prix… aunque aún no abrían las inscripciones, dentro de un mes aproximadamente comenzaría, Misao tuvo la oportunidad de asistir a los entrenamientos, ya que su amiga Yuri también participaría. Por alguna extraña razón todo el grupo practicaba en la gran mansión de los Blaze, es decir… en la casa de Chaud. Después de la charla entre Misao y el muchacho, solo lograban dirigirse un "Hola" como saludo y un "Adiós" al terminar el día, el problema aquí sin duda era Chaud… pues ella no tenía ningún resentimiento. Pero en el fondo eran amigos, y se conocían… Chaud solo esta reprimido en una confusión.

Esa tarde Misao regresó a su casa, subió a su habitación como de costumbre, y se puso a scannear toda la Net. Mientras terminaba el proceso decidió diseñar un plano de entrenamiento, así todo sería mas organizado. Logró crearlo, le llevó unas cuantas horas, una o dos… pero prefería aprovechar que su computadora estaba encendida, bueno, con el plan que diseño aseguraba que las habilidades se incrementarían notablemente, pero no el incremento de los niveles… Después de una hora más el rastreo de la Net finalizó. Ningún objetivo, todo funcionaba perfectamente. Ya daban las 2 AM… pero quería navegar por la red unos momentos, entró a esta y acto seguido a un buscador, introdujo en la barra de búsqueda la frase "Net Agente" solo tres resultados de su búsqueda aparecieron, y en el último leyó el título "NetCity". Le pareció algo curioso y lo pinchó, de inmediato una serie de información comenzó a acumularse, dándole forma a una ciudad virtual, Los NetNavis caminaban a través de esta… tiendas, chips, implementos, de todo, era sorprendente… para ella ya que primera vez que miraba algo así.

-Esto es… genial, no creí encontrar un acceso directo al mundo de los Navis –continuaba recorriendo los lugares-

Observaba la mayoría de los espacios, cada uno y todos de ellos, todo estaba normal, como había dicho el scanner. Entró a observar una tienda de accesorios y una ventana aparte se abrió, estaba en blanco. De seguro es una de esas molestas propagandas, pensó. Intentó cerrarla pero no dio caso. Hasta que no terminara de cargarse por completo no podría cerrarla. Llevaba cinco minutos y seguía ahí.

-¿Bass.Exe? –pudo leer por unos instantes el nombre de la ventana-

Comenzaban a aparecer pequeños puntos dentro de la ventana… información. Era como si...

-¡Gamma!

Se veía como cuando Gamma estaba apunto de desaparecer. Esto que estaba en su ventana era un NetNavi, debía serlo… la información se unía y se volvía a separar dando la vista su suposición, si era un NetNavi. ¿Pero que le sucedía? Volvió a recordar los últimos momentos de Gamma. ¿Sería suprimido? Rápidamente abrió la gaveta y buscó en lo profundo de esta… Su P.E.T, había sacado el antiguo, el que perteneció a su compañera. Realmente ni se acordaba que tenía otro. Bueno había sacado su P.E.T y seguido de este un delgado cable. ¿Pero para qué? ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

-¡Ya sé! –conectó su P.E.T a la computadora- Conexión P.E.T –no podía ver a otro Navi ser suprimido frente a sus ojos, o si no volvería a estar deprimida, y eso no quería- No sé que hacer… esto es desesperante –se calmó unos momento y pensó, recordó varios momentos. "Capture Chip" y "Liberate Chip"- Para eso me los entregó –busco ambos Chips- Intentémoslo… ¡Capture Battle Chip In, Download! –enseguida después de esto, en la ventana apareció un recuadro "¿Desea descargar esta información. ¿Si o No?". Sin dudarlo apretó "Si"… la información comenzó a transferirse- "Tiempo aproximado de transferencia: 35 minutos. Por favor espere"

Lo peor ya había pasado… ¿Sería esa la razón por la cual su padre le entregó esos chips? ¿Y para que el Liberate Chip?... ¿Sería por si talvez no le agradaba el Navi que había capturado? No que estúpido. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer? ¿De que manera uniría la información, un chip? Pues solo se transfieren los datos al P.E.T, es decir… que seguirá en el estado en el que se encuentra. Buscó alguna solución entre sus chips. "Halberd"… no. "Thunder Halberd"… menos. ¿Qué tal… "Cyber Sword"?... lo dudaba. Buscó el último de sus chips. "Ultimate Healing" .

-¿Puede ser este? "Tiempo aproximado de transferencia: 1 minuto. Por favor espere" Solo un poco mas… -finalmente terminó- Bien, prepárate para recobrar toda tu energía, este Chip te traerá de vuelta como nuevo, aunque se tarde un poco. ¡Ultimate Healing Battle Chip In, Download!... ve por el –ahora tenía para esperar unas cuantas horas más, pero ya no soportaba el cansancio, quedándose dormida sobre el escritorio mientras el Navi comenzaba a regenerarse-

Día sábado, por suerte no habían clases, ya daban las 6 AM y el proceso había terminado, a lo menos llevó cuatro horas, Misao seguía dormida al contrario del NetNavi, quien no había tardado en despertar y encontrarse en un lugar diferente al cual no estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Dónde diablos estoy metido? Maldición… -se preguntaba este dentro de un pequeño espacio rodeado de información, signo de que no era el primero en habitarlo, a los momentos después notó a Misao y recordó la batalla que había tenido- ¿Y quien rayos es ella? –se dio cuanta que estaba dormida, no obstante…- ¡Despierta! –de la impresión Misao cayó al piso-

-No… aún no quiero levantarme –dijo entre bostezos, intentó abrir los ojos- ¿Y-y tu quien eres?

-Lo mismo quisiera preguntarte niña… -respondió de malas ganas, Misao dio vista a su computadora, luego al P.E.T, volvió a mirar su computadora… recorrió la distancia entre esta y el P.E.T detalladamente con la vista y notó el cable que unía a ambos…-

-Ah ya recuerdo, ¿Tu eres el Navi que llegó a mi computadora?

-¿Y que voy a saber yo? Será mejor que me saques de aquí –agregó amenazante-

-"Creo que… si era esa la función del Liberate Chip"-pensó- Tu debes ser Bass, yo soy Misao y… deberías agradecer, ya que si no te hubiese insertado un chip, en este momento estarías suprimido, a lo menos podrías agradecer, de ahí te liberaré –propuso como un pequeño trato-

-"¿Con que ella fue?" Estás loca si crees que te lo agradeceré, debiste haberme dejado, y no intrometerte –aún con la capa fue notable ver que se cruzó de brazos-

-Bueno, está bien no es necesario que me agradezcas, de todas maneras me alegra que estés bien, no hubiese podido dejar que fueras suprimido, y pasar por eso otra vez –pronunció esas últimas palabras con algo de amargura en su voz y bajando la mirada a la vez- Adiós… Liberate Battle Chip in, Download –al contrario del anterior la transferencia duró unos cuantos segundos, y Bass fue liberado a NetCity-

El día transcurrió después de eso normal. Se juntó con Yuri, tan solo unos momentos pues el clima empeoró, todo se nubló y comenzó a llover con gran intensidad, al parecer seguiría así por varios días mas. Misao no mencionó nada con el incidente de Bass, y tampoco lo haría, lo había dado por olvidado.

En la casa de Chaud, todo era tranquilo, pues prácticamente vivía solo. La servidumbre tan solo pasaba la mañana en la casa, para preparar comida que durara todo el día, ordenaban y dejaban todo limpio, tardaban una o dos horas, quien sabe quizás hasta tres, ya que la casa era realmente enorme, para perderse. Su única compañía era Protoman, Anetta rara vez iba a su casa, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo salían por la ciudad, y bueno si el trabajo le daba un tiempo a la vez. ¿Qué hay de su padre? Pues desde que sucedió ese incidente no lo veía muy seguido, probablemente una o dos veces con suerte, si se le puede llamar suerte verlo cado dos meses, tan solo para tratar asuntos de negocio.

En realidad aún se sentía confuso por las palabras de Misao, no lograba sacárselas de la cabeza… Protoman le sugirió que hablara con ella, y se quitara las dudad de la cabeza por una vez. ¿Pero como la contactaría, es decir… si supiera donde vive, talvez, podría ir a visitarla, no?

-Protoman… -le habló a su Navi-

-¿Dime Chaud?

-Quiero que entres al registro del colegio de Lan, y me transfieras la dirección de Misao Takani, ¿Comprendiste? –se expresó recuperando un poco confianza-

-Entendido –Protoman fue conectado a la Net y se dirigió a los registros, momentos después la dirección fue transferida al P.E.T del muchacho con cabellos blancos y negros.

Chaud tomó su típica chaqueta y se dirigió a casa de Misao, le apenaba un poco, pero no quería seguir atormentándose… caminaba bajo la lluvia con un paso algo mas rápido que lo normal, aunque ya se encontraba completamente mojado, es decir, que importaba si se mojaba menos o mas, tan solo quería llegar rápido al lugar… ya se acercaba un poco mas, y pasó al frente de aquel parque, el cual se encontraba desolado a causa de las malas condiciones climáticas. Finalmente creyó llegar. Dudaba que esa fuera su casa, de todos modos llamó a través del citófono.

-Mansión de la Familia Takani, ¿En que puedo servirle? –preguntó el mismo sirviente que le había respondido a Misao-

-¿E-eh, podría hablar con Misao? –preguntó algo nervioso-

-Lo lamento, pero la Señorita Misao no se encuentra, regrese más tarde o mañana, ¿Desea dejarle algún recado? –preguntaron nuevamente-

-No, no se preocupe… adiós –colgaron- Maldición…

Chaud comenzaba a regresar, se sentía defraudado… es decir se había esforzado en venir a hablar con ella, y flor de lujo no se encontraba, ¿Se había mojado en vano?... Los cabellos caían sobre su rostro, y el agua a su vez sobre estos… caminaba lentamente, con la mirada gacha… sin observar al frente, de pronto…

-¿Chaud? –una voz frente a el pregunto asombrada. Misao- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-… -levantó la vista de golpe y se encontró con Misao, prácticamente en el mismo estado que el… completamente mojada-


	6. Un triste Pasado

Cáp. 6 "Un triste pasado"

Misao y Chaud se habían encontrado en la calle, cerca del pequeño parque. Llovía torrencialmente, y se encontraban completamente mojados.

-Y-yo… quería hablar contigo, ya se que ha pasado a lo menos una semana desde que hablamos en el patio del colegio, pero estuve pensándolo… y… ¿Podría hablar contigo?

-Claro, no hay problema –le respondió ella calmadamente- Como ya estamos mojados al completo no te molestará que vayamos hacia el parque, no está muy lejos de aquí… -Chaud accedió con el rostro-

Ambos caminaron sin dirigirse la palabra… en toda la trayectoria. Cada algún minuto Misao volvía la mirada a Chaud, se veía mal… es decir emocionalmente. ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? ¿Había sido culpa de ella? ¿Fueron las palabras que le dijo de forma directa, o fueron muy duras? ¿Tenía otro problema? ¿Otro más y el que le había ocasionado? Finalmente llegaron al parque, ambos tomaron asiento en los dos columpios. Uno para cada uno.

-¿Y que ocurre? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tengo yo la culpa de que estés así? ¿O te sucedió algo? –Misao le tiró inmenso interrogatorio-

-Desde ya hace una semana que tengo las palabras que me dijiste en la cabeza, pensaba que me estaba volviendo loco, pues las escuchaba todo el tiempo, era esa una opción, o tenías razón… lo estuve pensando y en ciertas partes tienes razón

-"¿Si fue mi culpa?"

-Quiero decir, que si no me conoces… esa puede ser la primera impresión que pude causarte… pero antes yo no era así, no como ahora…

-… -no quiso interrumpir y escuchaba atentamente-

-Antes yo solía sonreír, y no me era problema esbozar una sonrisa todo el tiempo, solía ser como los niños que juegan todo el tiempo en este parque… sin preocupaciones, tan solo… niños. Después de un incidente todo eso cambio, aunque intentara sonreír, me era imposible, era como, si me hubieran quitado los sentimientos, el alma, o el corazón. Alguien que no me conoce pensaría que no tengo corazón, que soy insensible… quizás como tu me juzgaste al principio, ¿No? –tenía la mirada gacha… se balanceaba lentamente, casi imperceptiblemente, con ambas manos apretaba su pantalón el cual al estar mojado se había pegado a su piel, su voz comenzaba a sentirse afligida, los ojos no se le notaban ya que su cabello caía sobre ellos, y a la vez los cubría-

-¿Qué sucedió? Además… yo lamento haber sido tan dura aquel día… -su voz sonaba un poco preocupada-

-No. Gracias a eso logré comprender muchas cosas. A los cinco años perdí lo que mas quería, mi madre. Ella murió, tan solo me dijeron que había sido a causa de un accidente, de lo cual no estaba convencido. Nunca supe como fue realmente. Desde aquel día la comunicación con mi padre disminuía cada vez más. Era algo esencial estar el uno para el otro, en esos momentos muy difíciles… ¡Debíamos apoyarnos! Pero todo fue al contrarío, yo… quien mas apoyo necesitaba para sobresalir, fui quedando atrás, mientras el negocio se hacia cada vez mas importante para mi padre. En el cual el me involucró a corta edad, por esa razón casi ni he disfrutado mi vida. Ahora es cuando mas extraño a mi madre, quién podría estar ahora aconsejándome… o estar yo con ella, quien sabe, acompañándola en algo, tratando de ayudarla… o que se yo. Y si, de alguna manera envidio a Lan, pues el no tiene a nadie en sus espalda obligándolo a trabajar, o mantener el negocio de nadie, es libre de hacer lo que quiera junto a sus amigos… supongo que… ahora debería sentirme mejor, eres… la primera persona a la cual le he contado esto, y no comprendo por qué fuiste tu, a quien se lo dije, pudo haber sido Anetta… ¿Pero tiene ella algo que ver con esto? o… olvídalo, espero no haberte quitado tiempo. Preferiría que lo que escuchaste, no se lo contaras a nadie, por favor –Misao asintió. Chaud permaneció callado algunos momentos en la misma posición, Misao se levantó-

-De alguna manera… me alegra haber sido yo la persona que te escuchó, y no otra. Ya que yo mas que nadie entiendo por lo que has pasado y como te sientes. Aunque no haya perdido algo tan importante como mi madre, también perdí algo valioso. Mi mejor amiga… mi Navi, así es, tuve uno. Ella fue suprimida, me salvó la vida, hace no mucho, fue la razón por la cual regresé de Estados Unidos, quería estar sola… es algo estúpido que no se compara a lo tuyo… pero no obstante algo que me dolió demasiado -se dio la vuelta hacia Chaud y se arrodilló frente a el para estar a su altura, ya que el seguía sentado, con los cabellos que cubrían su rostro gacho. Alzó uno de sus brazos y retiró cuidadosamente los cabellos que cubrían sus ojos, aquellos color hielo, el cual había comenzado a derretirse formando ríos de lágrimas que descendían a través de su rostro mezclándose con el agua de lluvia… sintiendo su rostro húmedo. El muchacho la abrazó como un niño pequeño al ver que sus ojos ardientes lagrimeaban, aunque las lágrimas no caían, lo quedaban retenidas- Es bueno que te hayas desahogado, y no haber seguido acumulando aquella depresión, pero… estás ardiendo en fiebre, vamos te iré a dejar a tu casa – finalizó levantándolo junto con ella-

-No vale la pena, después de todo, no habrá nadie en ella… -agregó-

-Pues entonces si ese es el caso, me quedaré a acompañarte, ¿Si? –una expresión de asombro se formó en el rostro de Chaud, quien subió la mirada para ver la amable sonrisa que Misao le ofreció-

Todo estaba oscuro, ¿Qué horas serían? ¿Las nueve, talvez las diez? Quien sabe, solo estaba muy oscuro y la lluvia había cesado. Con suerte a lo lejos se podían observar en el cielo unas cuantas estrellas. Misao se utilizó a si misma como soporte para Chaud, no había nadie en las calles… todo en silencio. Lograron llegar a la mansión de Chaud, pues para que decir de la familia Blaze, si vivía solo ahí. Ambos entraron y la chica llevo al muchacho a su habitación, que al igual que la suya, se encontraba en el segundo piso. Lo dejó ahí para que se cambiara esa ropa mojada mientras ella bajó a ver si encontraba algo contra la fiebre, que para nada había disminuido. Encontró algunas medicinas, por suerte una de ella le serviría, no sabía mucho de enfermería, pero si distinguió la que le sería útil. Hirvió un poco de agua para disolver la medicina en un vaso.

Volvió a subir, llamó a la puerta y entró, para nada Chaud estaba en la cama. Por lo cual prácticamente lo metió a rastras en ella, recibiendo un regaño. Ella le ordenó que se bebiera el vaso por completo.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Veneno? –preguntó como chiste, riéndose por dentro, aún con fiebre se sentía mejor-

-Pero que poca confianza –entró al baño y mojo un paño mientras el bebía la medicina. Estrujó la pequeña toalla y regresó al cuarto- Recuéstate –dijo como una orden, Chaud se sonrojo levemente-

-Chaud, has lo que la señorita Misao dice… -agregó Protoman quien se encontraba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Chaud obedeció todo resignado-

-Así está mejor… -sonrió Misao, mientras lo cubría con las frazadas, retirando los cabellos que caían sobre su frente para colocar el paño húmedo- Estaré abajo por si necesitas cualquier cosa, ahora tu solo descansa, subiré cada cierto tiempo para ver como sigues… -se dispuso a salir-

-Espera, toma la ropa que está sobre esa silla… a ti te quedará, es lo mas pequeño que encontré… después de todo, tu igual estás mojada, no quiero que te de fiebre a ti también o te resfríes, y lleva a Protoman contigo, pues para… que te haga compañía, ¿Si? Y gracias por todo…

-No hay de que, gracias a ti también –recogió las ropas, y también a Protoman, se sentía bien hablar con un Navi, de vez en cuando- Que descanses… -salió y cerró la puerta, bajando lentamente, dejó a Protoman sobre la mesa- Espera unos momentos, ya regreso –fue a cambiarse de ropa, Protoman se sonrojó, pues sabía a lo que iba. Momentos más tardes regresó con antiguas ropas de Chaud, las cuales aún siendo las más pequeñas, le quedaban algo sueltas-

-¿Habló con Chaud, no es así? –preguntó el Navi-

-Así es… -respondió mientras jugaba con un vaso de agua que se había servido-

-¿Y que le dijo? –volvió a preguntar. Ya que se había quedado en casa, y no estuvo presente en la conversación-

-Todo por lo que había pasado, eso que lo estaba amargando…

-El le tiene mucha confianza… ya que jamás había hablado con alguien sobre ello…

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, Misao… aunque tenía bastante sueño no podía quedarse dormida, volvió a subir para ver como seguía, llevó a Protoman con ella. Pues se trataba de su Net Operador. Entró a la habitación, al parecer si se había quedado dormido. Quitó el paño húmedo y colocó su mano sobre la frente del muchacho, había disminuido un poco, pero aún no del todo. Entró al baño para humedecer nuevamente la pequeña toalla. Regresó y la puso sobre la frente.

-Esperemos que baje por completo… -dijo silenciosamente-

-¿Así que… tenías un Navi? –no estaba dormido, solo fingió-

¿Así que, no estabas dormido? –agregó-

-¿Me contarías como fue eso de que te salvó? -


End file.
